The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for preventing undesired motion of free-moving member in a support track, and more particularly to a safety tool for preventing falling movement of an automobile window which has been disengaged from its normally attached window-height regulator.
In modern automobiles, the side doors contain increasingly complex mechanical, electromechanical, and electrical subsystems. For example, the interior cavity of the door between the exterior door panel and interior door panel door will typically include several of the following components: a window glass panel; guide tracks for the glass panel; a power window regulator including an electric motor, switches, and wiring or, alternatively, a manual window regulator including a crank-type handle; mechanical linkages between the window regulator and glass panel; door handle and door lock mechanisms; speakers for the radio; electronic security sensors; and side-impact airbags.
The complexity of these components make it likely that maintenance and repair operations will need to be performed within the door cavity. Access to the door cavity is attained, generally, by removal of the interior door trim panel. With the trim panel removed, apertures in the interior door panel allow hand access to the components interior to the door cavity.
To repair windows or window-height regulators, to repair automobile body work, or to gain access to other components obscured behind the window glass panel and window-height regulator, it is often necessary to disengage the window glass panel from the window-height regulator, which normally regulates the height of the window glass panel and supports the glass panel for upward and downward movement.
Repair work interior to the door necessitates that the window glass panel be suspended in a fully upward position for extended periods of time. However, when disconnected from the window-height regulator, the window glass panel becomes essentially free-moving; that is, it is free to move downwardly and to fall into the door cavity. Typically, in this situation, a wedge is forced into the narrow channel between the window glass panel and the interior or exterior door panels to support the window glass panel in its upward position by friction and to prevent sudden downward movement of the glass panel.
However, wedges as described have a tendency to slip or pop out of the channel, due to vibration of the door. Suddenly, without warning, the window glass panel may drop into the door cavity and present a severe safety hazard to persons performing repairs. The glass panel can fall with sufficient speed and force to create what may be called xe2x80x9ca guillotine effect,xe2x80x9d which can seriously injure the fingers and hands of an operator performing repairs to the interior of the door.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window support tool that overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art methods of supporting a free-moving window glass panel to prevent sudden, undesired downward movement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple to install tool that reliably holds a disengaged automobile side window in place so that repair work interior to the automobile door may be conducted in relative safety.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a window support tool which is low cost and simple to manufacture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a window support tool which which is not easily dislodged by jarring and vibration to provide an improved degree of safety to an operator working on the interior of a vehicle door. Finally, it is a related object of the present invention to provide a window support tool which can function reliably for extended time periods to provide operator safety during long and complex repair operations interior to the door panels.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a window support tool is provided for supporting a vehicle door window, particularly in an automobile side door. The present invention is an inexpensive safety-related tool, which is utilized in the repair of automobile door panels. The present invention provides a means for supporting an automobile side window when the window-height regulator and cranking mechanisms inside the door panels have been disconnected from the window glass panel, as during a repair operation interior to the door.
This tool reliably supports the disconnected automobile window in its upward position for the time periods required to repair internal door mechanisms. The tool includes a horizontal support frame; first and second suction cups, mounted on the support frame in a spaced arrangement, for removably clamping the tool to the window glass panel; and first and second slides, also mounted on the frame in a spaced arrangement, for inserting a predetermined distance into the window channel between the glass panel and one of said door panels. In the preferred embodiment, the slides have an inverted L-shape and a tapered section to facilitate insertion into the window channel. The slides will insert into the window channel a predetermined distance and no more. When installed, the suction cups securely clamped to the window glass panel and the slides in the window channel cooperate to evenly support the glass panel in its uppermost position and prevent sudden downward movement of the glass panel.
The tool may be utilized on either side of the window and various low cost materials may be utilized in the manufacture of this device.